The Third Toretto
by AwesomeLemonNinja
Summary: Ellie was there the day her dad died, she remembers Dom screaming and Mia sobbing before collapsing to the ground. Living in the family home with Mia and Dom raising her wasn't so bad but when she screws up she really goes all out. So when Dom and the gang find her in bed with her boyfriend and a secret is blown wide open what will it do to the supposedly unbreakable family bond?


Third Person Overview

Ellie watched the rest of her family with mild interest, she had seen it all before, hundreds of times. The crazy prepping before the races, she knew better than to start up trouble just before they all left. There was no point to it and it just made life harder for her. Her blood family was Dom and Mia but the rest of the crew had been around so long she considered them family anyway. Mia was running around trying to find her keys and Letty was wrestling in the bathroom for space next to Vince and Leon who were trying to style their hair for the races. Dom was out in the garage doing last minute checks on his and Letty's car, Jesse was sitting next to Ellie also watching the chaos unfold. His ADD had been playing up real bad lately and he just looked tired as shit although she knew he wouldn't miss the races for the world, they were all he had going for him at the moment minus working at the garage with Dom. While he had been seeming hyper and energetic as of late she knew even with the high energy levels he would have to be getting tired. Dom walked in wiping the grease and oil from his hands before putting a clean black muscle shirt on, she didn't even bat an eyelid. When you live in a house with Dom, Mia, Letty, Leon, Jesse and Vince mild nudity you get used to very quickly not to mention it was hot as hell outside and well with bodies as good theirs they weren't about to cover up for modesty's sake.

"What are you doing tonight, El?" Dom asked Ellie

"Just going to stay in I think, watch a movie or two on my laptop." She shrugged, lying by omission. Sure she was going to stay in but she was also planning on doing other things that Dom wouldn't exactly approve of but while he was the the races she knew she was about as safe as she would get to doing what she wanted.

Dom nodded "Will you still be up when we get home?"

"Probably," Ellie nodded "You know me, i'm a night owl."

"C'mon," Dom hollered "We're running out of time so hurry your asses up."

Within ten minutes of Dom yelling at them they were out the door, into their cars and tearing down the streets in their classic 'V' formation. Dom at the front with Mia in with him, Vince on his right, Letty on his left and Leon bringing up the rear with Jesse in with him.

 _Ellie's Pov_

I waited for a few minutes until I knew they weren't coming back, snagged my keys off the tables and shut the door behind me. Grateful that I had my own car. Letty won it a while back but decided she didn't want it so she gave it to me, it had all the racing mods and everything, it just didn't suit her she said and she didn't want to get rid of it so she quoted 'it's on loan until I want it back.'. I turned the key smoothly and pulled down the street relishing the deep rumble of its engine. Now I know that you're all thinking why the hell aren't I at the races with the rest of my family, truth is I just don't like them really, the races I mean. They are too loud and there are too many skanks there, it's not that I can't drive, hell i'm just as good as Letty if not better but… I just feel like I have better things to do with my time. Like spending it with my boyfriend… and racing on a real racetrack. I knew Dom would have kittens if he knew I was training at a real racetrack that just so happens to be the one that dad died on. Dom can't go back there for two reasons, the first is because was banned because of the whole bashing incident and the other is he say it haunts him… says he can't even think about it without having flashbacks of the day dad died. Mia is just terrified of the place where we watched dad burn alive. Me on the other hand… it comforts me. It was the last place I saw him, where he did die but he did it doing what he loved with his family watching. I can still see his excited face trying to hide the boyish grin but failing miserably, I can smell the musty scent of the tyre blankets that I helped take off minutes before the race, hell if I try hard enough I can still taste the flavour of the shitty hotdogs we ate. Sometimes I swear I can hear his voice, just talking to me as I race around the track, instructing me what to do, when to do it and comforting me if I do it wrong, telling me to try again and again and again. While what happened was horrific you can't change the past, so I made the decision to move on, to try and better myself everyday and to try and if dad was here, to try and make him proud.

I saw Paul waiting at the gates for me, I felt a grin spread over my face. God I loved him. Now I know you are thinking, now this is another one of those teenage romances where you think he's the one but then he dumps you for another, hotter, more intelligent yet bitchy girl. He doesn't know what he had till you are gone followed by professing his undying love for me and I take him back followed by a crazy hot kissing scene in the rain. You are wrong. Our relationship was the epitome of ordinary, no crazy hoops to jump through, no crazy anything. The only thing out of the ordinary was my side of the family. I hadn't told Dom or Mia… or anyone about us yet. I just wasn't ready for the drama that came with telling them, they though Paul and I were just friends. It would be crazy when they found out otherwise.

"Ready to burn some rubber?" He asked flashing a grin at me

"Aren't I always?" I countered giving him a quick kiss out the window before I kept driving onto the track, Paul pulled the gates shut behind me.

Popping the boot on the car I pulled my jumpsuit on over my light clothes I was already wearing, followed by my boots, gloves and helmet. I hooked my headset up to Paul's so I could hear him talk to me as I practiced, so he could watch me and tell me what to change and improve on. Pulling up at the start line I paused, just taking a minute to look at the racetrack, absorb it, the feel of it, the sight of it, the smell of it before I was sucked into a memory.

" _Don't worry about them Ellie," Dad said wiping my tears away as he hoisted me up onto the hood of his charger "They are only jealous of you, little girl."_

" _No they're not," I snapped back defiantly although tears still slipped down my face "They're not jealous of me at all in their expensive little frills and frocks."_

 _He sat on the hood next to me, his deep chocolate eyes burning into mine "Let me ask you a question."_

 _I nodded, trying to still my wobbling chin and bottom lip._

" _When you're old enough to drive your own car to and from school and where ever you so desire who's going to be in more trouble when it breaks down or blows a tyre, you or them?"_

" _Them." I answered, the tears stopping_

" _Are you ashamed of our family, Eliza?" Dad asked quietly_

" _No," I answered immediately, shaking my head vehemently "It's just so hard being different is all."_

" _Aye," Dad nodded giving me a pat on the back "But you will get through it, they will come around one day to realise what they are missing out on by not being your friend."_

"GO!" I heard Paul yell before dropping a checked flag

I stomped on the accelerator and shifted gears swiftly, god I felt charged. It was dad, I knew it, he was looking at me from wherever the hell he is grinning. When I finished my laps Paul was doing the cabbage patch dance, I laughed, pulling my helmet off and joining him. He picked me up by the waist and grinned up at me.

"Best lap times ever, baby." He shouted spinning me around "God do you know how sexy you are?"

I grinned at him feeling a high that only racing could give me. I pulled Paul in for a kiss and he returned it feverishly, as I pressed myself against him i could tell what effect my racing was having on him down South. After some tame goofing around pulled away from him gently before tugging on his hand, pulling him towards my car.

"C'mon," I grinned "Time for some fun."

"Tease." I heard Paul mumbled under his breath before following me to my car, climbing into the passenger seat but not before I saw him rearrange his junk

Deciding not to say anything about it, we spent a few more hours at the track, me pulling some more stunt like manoeuvres before we decided to call it night and headed back to my house…

* * *

 **Alright, this is my first fanfic please be kind and show me the love! I'm hoping to get at least 10 reviews before I put the next chapter on which I have waiting... I'm open to any ideas so if you think you want something to happen in my fanfic let me know and we can have a chat about it. Also next chapter's going to earn it's rating of 'M' so if you aren't wanting to read a fanfic with 'M' content i'm warning you now. All right's go to all the correct and worthy owners, I am merely doing this for my own and others amusement and intend to collect no earning, profits etc.**

 **Thanks, AwesomeLemonNinja.**


End file.
